A Mother's Gift
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: They say that a mother's love is the greatest gift you can receive. But for a child such as Alice, perhaps love alone is not enough. *One-shot*


A/N: This is my first attempt at AiW, so please be kind. The end of Through the Looking Glass was just missing something, and this is where my blue butterfly led me.

Spoilers: This is based after the events of Through the Looking Glass, so you have been warned.

Disclaimer: This iteration belongs to Disney. Why do they get all the best toys? ;)

* * *

A Mother's Gift

* * *

It was a week after _Kingsleigh and Kingsleigh_ set sail on their first official trading venture that Alice told her mother about Underland.

She had seen Absolem that morning, the brilliant blue of his wings catching her mother's eye immediately. When the older Kingsleigh had wondered at the oddity (for seeing a butterfly this far from land was certainly strange), Alice had smiled and told her that it was part of her "six impossible things" for the day.

Helen would have been content to let the matter drop, if not for the distant silence that enveloped Alice for the remainder of the day.

After dinner had been consumed, the two women retreated to the Captain's Cabin. Alice had taken to teaching her mother about various trade skills each evening to help pass the time. But this night would hold no lesson, for Helen was quite determined to find out just what had stolen her daughter's attention that day.

If Alice inherited her dreamer's mind from her father, she certainly got her stubbornness from her mother.

Alice finally relented. The story came out slowly at first, her green eyes searching her mother's expression for the judgement she knew would be coming. When no such look came, the words spilled from her lips. Alice found herself unable to stop the flood, and soon she had related both of her more recent trips to her Wonderland.

The sun had long since set by the end of her tale. Once more she looked to her mother, shaking away the lingering image of brilliant green eyes and focusing on the present. Certainly her mother thought her mad. Their relationship had improved so much over the past several months. Would this change everything back to the way it was?

Helen Kingsleigh sat across from her daughter with no expression on her face. She had listened to every word that Alice had said, every emotion that flittered across her tanned face and darkened her eyes. She leaned forward slightly, her own eyes not missing the slight flinch as Alice braced herself for her mother's reaction.

"Mother, I know it seems absurd, but-"

"I believe you."

"- I swear to you… what?" Alice stopped as her mother's words finally registered, disbelief slapped across her features.

"I believe you, Alice."

The youngest Kingsleigh relaxed visibly. "I… thank you, mother. But I am afraid that I must ask why? Sometimes I still hardly believe it myself, which is mad because I certainly should believe, seeing as how I lived- "

"Alice."

Helen watched a slight blush creep across her daughter's cheek as realized that she was rambling. It was very similar to the blush she had unconsciously sported whenever she mentioned this Hatter….

She mentally scolded herself for following her own tangent. Alice sat, quiet, before her, expecting some sort of answer.

"You changed, the day of that dreadful engagement party," she started. "It was as though someone lit a flame behind your eyes. While it was most frustrating at first, I could not deny you your wish to apprentice for Lord Ascot. You seemed truly happy for the first time since your father passed.

"The moment that I knew that there was _something_ was at the institution. I had no idea what you were talking about, but you were so absolutely _sure,_ " she paused here, locking her gaze with Alice. "I couldn't let them hurt you. I couldn't let them take away that light, take away _Alice._ Hamish would have done the same. That is why I tore up those papers."

Helen leaned forward to brush away the tears that trailed down her daughter's cheek. "If anyone on this Earth could manage to find a whole new world, it would be my Alice."

A happy sob bubbled up from somewhere deep within Alice and she launched herself into her mother's arms.

From that point on, Alice made it a point to add another "Wonderland" tale to their evening curriculum. While Helen still found the whole affair to be simply mad, she took in every word of it, further convinced that she was right to believe her youngest child.

The remainder of the voyage passed quickly and proved to be an enormous success for _Kingsleigh and Kingsleigh._ The ever-strengthening bond between the two women made them a formidable pair, and any doubt that their trade partners may have had soon evaporated in the face of their confidence.

A year passed quickly. When they were not at sea, Alice found herself trapped more and more at the office with James Harcourt, pouring over trade agreements and planning the next venture. On one such day, when her eyes could no longer read the words on the pages, James had dropped her coat across the desk and all but pushed her out the door. "No objections, Miss Kingsley. Your mother has requested your presence at home. I will _not_ be the one to tell her that you are spending another night at the office. Go home."

Alice stepped from the carriage and approached the small flat she and her mother were renting. It did not make sense to buy a new home, seeing as how they were constantly traveling.

Helen Kingsley waited at the door for her daughter. Instead of the slightly scolding look that Alice expected, she found her mother sporting a grin that would make Chess rather jealous.

"Alice, I have something for you," the older woman started as she ushered her inside. "Close your eyes."

Alice did as she was told, her mother grabbing her elbow and gently directing her through the flat. Since the space was not large, she could tell that they were headed to her room.

With a laugh, she asked, "mother, what is this all about?"

They stopped outside of what Alice guessed to be her bedroom door. She could hear the slight squeak of the hinges as the door was pushed open, and then she was lead inside.

"Open your eyes."

Alice did as she was bid, finding that she was in fact in her bedroom. Just like the rest of the flat, it was a small space. The only furniture consisted of her bed, a trunk, a dresser, and….

"Mother, what is that?" she asked, pointing to a large, rectangular object hidden beneath a sheet. It rested against the wall directly opposite from the door.

The elder Kingsleigh beamed. "It seems that the esteemed Lord Ascot has decided to 'clear some antiques' from his home," she began. She leaned closer to her daughter's ear, whispering in a conspiratory tone, "I believe he is in need of the funds. It seems that Ascot Trading has been in a decline for the past year."

Alice smiled as Helen continued. "I asked a friend to make a purchase for me. A certain item from the late Lord Ascot's study."

It took a moment for Alice to think on what her mother was talking about. And then it hit her, quite suddenly. The shape was right, and the size, too. "You don't mean…."

"Why don't you see for yourself, dear?"

Her legs felt as though they were made from lead as Alice forced herself to walk the short distance across the room. She barely dared to hope at what she would find beneath that sheet. With a shaking hand, she pulled the fabric away slowly.

It was a mirror.

More precisely, it was _that_ mirror.

Helen placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, smiling at the wide-eyed look on the young woman's reflection. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a dinner invitation with Mr. Harcourt. I will be back later this evening." She stopped as she reached the door, turning back once more. "Do make sure to be home at a reasonable time, dear."

Alice did not hear her mother's words, nor did she hear the door close when she left the house. All she could hear were voices that waited just beyond the glass.

All she could hear was him.

Gathering her muchness, Alice stepped forward. Doubt crept into her mind, but she pushed it down and touched the glass.

The mirror rippled, and she was through.


End file.
